


Of Truth and Lies

by Eternallydeancas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallydeancas/pseuds/Eternallydeancas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys interrogate an unsuspecting Jensen in the green room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Truth and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr a few months back but forgot to add it on here. Enjoy ;)

They’re in the green room when it happens. One moment they’re joking, ribbing one another for the various dumbassery they’ve gotten into over the years when suddenly, without Jensen realizing what’s happening, Tahmoh’s holding him down and Richard’s in his face. Part of him wants to shove them away immediately -his fight or flight instincts talking- but he knows it’s just the guys so he indulges them.

“Can I help you?”

Richard grins and Tahmoh chuckles at something Rob says from behind them.

“Tell us something,” Richard tuts, his voice sympathetic. “How horrible is Mish in bed?”

Okay, this was not on the list of things he was expecting from his coworkers. Maybe a vicious tickling, but that’s really only because it’s happened before. Regrettably. Besides, they know how closed off he is about stuff like this.

“You want to know how horrible Misha is in bed?” He deadpans, stalling for a good answer. If he acts dumb, he doesn’t have to admit to anything. Sure, they’ve been together for a while now, but nothing’s been 100% confirmed to parties that aren’t on a need-to-know basis. Then again, if he answers honestly, it could freak them out enough to keep their jokes at bay.

“Uh, yeah. It’s a good thing you’ve got a pretty face, Ackles,” Richard rolls his eyes but smiles to show he’s only playing at being an asshole. Right now, anyway, all things considered.

“He’s pretty fuckin’ awesome, if you really wanna know,” Jensen smirks, catching Mish’s eye as he walks into the room. “Man, you should have seen how crazy he went after the wrap party. I could barely walk for a week, you know, and-”

Jensen feels Tahmoh’s grip drop and watches as Richard curses and pulls out his wallet. He hands a fifty to Rob and Osric, each, and points at Misha.

“Thanks for losing me a hundred bucks, you lying harpy.”

Misha just shrugs, his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. The rest of the room slowly empties as they filter into the hall to head for dinner.

“You mind telling me why tweedle dee and tweedle dork had me in a headlock, asking about our sex life?” Jensen asks as Misha settles on the seat beside him, propping his legs across his lap.

Misha chuckles, obviously pleased with how the evening turned out. “You were not in a headlock, Jen. You were in no danger.”

“Mish,” Jensen starts, his voice a soft warning.

“I’m nothing if not modest,” Misha finally says with a giggle.

“You told them you sucked in bed?”

“I mean, I do suck. In bed. And I have you to attest to it.”

Jensen groans and pats his boyfriend’s thigh. “Bad joke, dude.”

Misha sighs happily and pulls out his phone. “How long you think until the fans hear about this?”

“Not long enough.”


End file.
